Vanilla Twilight
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: ella siempre estaría ahí, no físicamente pero siempre estaría ahí y siempre sería su hermana y nunca, nada, ni nadie cambiaría eso algún día…


**Primer One-Shot de Gravity Falls, no se si sea basura pero al menos lo intenté LOL, no soy dueña de Gravity Falls o de la Canción solo soy dueña del fanfic.**

* * *

Otra noche sin poder dormir, se había despertado otra vez pensando que todo había sido un mal sueño, y lo era, solo que este, a diferencia de los otros, nunca se iba, el chico de 12 años, Dipper Pines se quitó las mantas de encima y se dio la vuelta para ver la cama vacía de su hermana gemela Mabel Pines, vacía totalmente, las mantas, las almohadas, nada estaba, solo el colchón y la cama, algunas veces, él aún podía escuchar su risa dentro de ese cuarto o la música que Mabel solía escuchar, esa canción de _One Direction _que tenía harto a Dipper, "One Thing", pero claro, ahora era la primera de 198 en la lista de reproducción de su Ipod.

Dipper se levantó y se revolvió el cabello, miró por la ventana, la luna delante de él, con miles de estrellas rodeándola, todas tan brillantes, casi tanto como ese brillo en los ojos de Mabel cuando ella reía, él respiró profundamente, se puso su gorra y su chaleco, y salió por la ventana a dar otra de sus caminatas nocturnas

_**The stars lean down to kiss you,**__**  
**__**And I lie awake I miss you,**__**  
**__**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.**__**  
**__**Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,**__**  
**__**but I'll miss your arms around me**__**  
**__**I'll send a postcard to you dear,**__**  
**__**Cause I wish you were here.**_

La noche, se aclaraba cada vez más, el cielo se veía cada vez más azul, no era lo mismo, simplemente no lo era, a veces, cuando Mabel tenía pesadillas o no podía dormir , salían a dar paseos nocturnos, pero esta vez, Dipper estaba solo , hasta ese día se estaba dando cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido, él siempre había dicho que le gustaba estar solo, que él estaba mejor solo, pero no era así, esta vez quería todo, menos estar solo , él quería a su hermana, la quería devuelta

_**I'll watch the night turn light blue,**__**  
**__**But it's not the same without you,**__**  
**__**Because it takes two to whisper quietly,**__**  
**__**The silence isn't so bad,**__**  
**__**Till I look at my hands and feel sad,**__**  
**__**Cause the spaces between my fingers**__**  
**__**Are right where yours fit perfectly.**_

Dipper finalmente llegó al bosque y se sentó en un tronco hueco que estaba justo en el punto en el que habían encontrado a su hermana…sin vida…después de dos meses de haber desaparecido.

Ni siquiera se pudo despedir de ella, no pudo volver a escuchar su voz por última vez, ni ver su sonrisa , nada, solo logró verla ahí, parecía dormida, en un sueño profundo, llevaba puesto su suéter con su nombre estampado, algunos de los mechones de su cabello en su cara, tenía varios rasguñones en su cara, rodillas y manos, Dipper recordaba perfectamente ese día, él se arrodilló junto a ella gritando su nombre y llorando a grito abierto, la sacudió, hizo todo lo que pudo, finalmente, cuando se rindió y supo que era demasiado tarde, le acarició su mejilla, estaba fría como hielo y ese color rosa que tenía en ella se había ido, él puso su frente contra la de ella y comenzó a decirle lo mucho que la amaba , que era la mejor hermana del mundo y que nunca la olvidaría.

"Recuerda que eres una campeona , recuerda que eres el Gemelo Alfa, Mabel, no importa lo que pase, siempre serás mi hermana, te adoro Mabel, eres la mejor hermana del mundo y del universo, esto me debió de haber pasado a mí, yo debería estar como estas tu ahora, no me dejes Mabel, no me dejes…", fueron las palabras que Dipper dijo antes de ser interrumpido por el llanto de Wendy detrás de él, fue cuando él también comenzó a llorar y abrazó a su hermana lo más fuerte que pudo, después recargó su cabeza en su regazo y comenzó a cantarle la canción "twinkle twinkle little star".

Dipper volvió a la realidad, se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y miró al cielo, el crepúsculo ya se dejaba ver, sonrío un poco, sentía que no estaba solo por primera vez en toda la noche , sentía como si alguien estuviera ahí con él , respiró profundamente antes de darse la vuelta…

_**I'll find repose in new ways,**__**  
**__**Though I haven't slept in two days,**__**  
**__**Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.**__**  
**__**But drenched in **__**Vanilla twilight,**__**  
**__**I'll sit on the front porch all night,**__**  
**__**Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.**__**  
**__**I don't feel so alone.**__**  
**__**I don't feel so alone.**__**  
**__**I don't feel so alone.**__**As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.**__**  
**__**I'll think of you tonight.**_

Ahí estaba ella, esta vez transparente, mirándolo curiosamente, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, al instante a Dipper le empezaron a correr unas gigantescas lágrimas por sus mejillas, no podía decir nada, estaba en shock, su hermana comenzó a caminar hacia él, le acarició la mejilla

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-, dijo Mabel, Dipper le sonrío y la miró con sus ojos rojos e hinchados

-Mabel, quédate aquí, no te vayas-, dijo Dipper

-Lo haría si pudiera, pero en serio, estoy bien, tienes que salir adelante, yo nunca te olvidaré, te volveré a ver cuando menos te lo esperes, pero espero que no sea en poco tiempo-, dijo Mabel

-No puedo Mabel, No puedo-, dijo Dipper

-si puedes, además, yo nunca me he ido, es solo que no puedes verme, tienes mucho por delante Dippy y recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo-, dijo Mabel, ella puso una mano sobre las manos de Dipper y le sonrío

-Mi primera hija se llamará Mabel-, dijo Dipper

- Mabel Pines Corduroy-, dijo Mabel

-¡OYE!-, gritó Dipper juguetonamente, Mabel sonrío y le secó una de las lágrimas que seguían en su mejilla,

-¿Gemelos misterio?-, dijo Mabel

-Gemelos misterio por siempre, pase lo que pase-, dijo Dipper, Mabel le guiño un ojo y desapareció, Dipper se quedó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, miró al cielo otra vez, él la extrañaría y si pudiera empezar de nuevo lo haría, pero era cierto, él tenía que Salir adelante, ella siempre estaría con él no físicamente, pero siempre iba estar ahí , siempre sería su hermana, y nunca, nada , ni nadie cambiaría eso algún día...

_**When violet eyes get brighter,**__**  
**__**And heavy wings grow lighter,**__**  
**__**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.**__**  
**__**And I'll forget the world that I knew,**__**  
**__**But I swear I won't forget you,**__**  
**__**Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,**__**  
**__**I'd whisper in your ear,**__**  
**__**Oh darling I wish you were here.**_

* * *

**Solo una cosa, ¿debe ser historia o One-Shot? , LOL. , les agradezco a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia y realmente espero que les haya gustado jeje, hasta la proxima.**


End file.
